I'll tell you Later
by jenna323.m
Summary: It's another Thanksgiving, and Maya is sure it will be yet another holiday alone, but a certain friend decides not to allow such an event. #Lucaya One-shot


_**Hey guys! Haven't published anything in a while and I wanted to get back in the swing. I really do miss this and I wish I had more time, but I know my fellow fanfiction writers understand the struggle. I'm gunna quickly let all my 'Proms and Promises' followers know that I probably won't be updating that one anymore. Though I have nothing against Austin and Ally, I really just lost an interest for it a while ago. My interests have changed and I hope you understand that. I will probably mention something in an authors note too to ya'll know who haven't checked out this story because you don't watch Girl Meets World.**_

 _ **As for this story, I hope you all like it. It's only a one-shot and It's very short, but it should give you some Lucaya feels to hold you over at least until the weekend. (probably not. Weekdays suck.) But yeah, I wrote it a while ago and I think there might be one spelling error in there, so feel free to ignore that (unless it really bothers me, let me know and I'll change it) The time-line in it would be able mid-season 1, so you'll notice that it isn't lined up with the current GMW timeline. Facts like Katy still working at the Diner, will be apart of that.**_

 _ **I must warn you, It's also a thanksgiving story it's a bit early since It's only October, so if you want to wait, just favorite it and come back in November. Lol. Anyway, enough of my rants. You probably don't care, so just enjoy the story.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Oddly enough, I don't own Girl Meets world, the character, or even Thanksgiving. How strange.**_

She allowed her to body drop onto the bed, while her eyes descended shut in the prized tranquility of the vacant house. How could she have been so simpleminded, sufficient enough to possess the degree of minimal optimism in a person such as her mother? Maybe she had consumed too much time with Riley, the brown eyed weirdo who awaited kindhearted things to occur to her and everyone surrounding her. Perhaps spending her hours with people of light hearts and buoyant eyes had drove her naive, in a course that once was to be indirect but had become a actuality that was a fabrication. People don't retain they're oaths. How could she dismiss something like that?

How little everybody knew her, really. She didn't even really distinguish herself distinctly. Whenever she overlooked herself in the mirror she would apprehend the words of midnight aspiration and notions, the kind that expressed that the fault was on her and that there was no one else to blame. Perhaps she forced this to herself. Maybe she was the reasoning her mother didn't want to know her or love her. Perhaps all this self hate she had was a symbol of how others felt about her as well. Maybe Riley didn't really believe in her. Maybe Farkle didn't really care for her the way he seemed to. And maybe Lucas didn't think of her as anything more than an everyday acquaintance. Maybe.

Maya's impressions were shortly disturbed by the knocking on her ancient, unkept window, something that startled her very bones and brought her head around to see who the intruder might be. "Hello?" she asked the evening sky, the fine silhouette of Lucas forming in the window frame, at this she smiled slightly.

"What ya doin' here Huckleberry? Shouldn't you be calling your O'll cowboy friends from Texas and checking up on when y'all will go to the next hoedown?"

As if no word could ever get the cowboy, he tilted his imaginary hat toward her with a smirk, and said "It's mighty kind of ya Clutterbucket to take an interest in country life."

Putting up her own smirk, the slight twinkle in her eyes, she responded. "In your dreams ranger, I don't care about you or your country life."

"Funny thing Maya. Funny."

She crossed her arms, discouraged in losing another battle of insults. "I will never got to you, will I?"

Pulling out his harmonica and playing a single tune, he looked up at her blue eyes. "I do appreciate the effort."

Letting out annoyed shivering noise, she looked up at him. "So what are you doing at my house?"

He sighed. "I don't know. It's Thanksgiving."

"Then why aren't you at home?" she asked with a short sigh. "I don't need your pity."

Climbing into her house despite her protests, he began unloading food from his bag while she stood with her arms crossed, with a small smirk written on her face.

"Lucas." she said in a scolding voice, the kind that a mother would use. "Go spend time with your family."

He shook his head undefeated. "My family is in Texas. But I'd rather be here."

"Your lying. Go home Lucas."

"I can't." he told her without losing a piece of his smirk, his eyes not daring to look her way. "Everybody is in Texas and I don't have a plane ticket."

"How?"

"I'll tell you later."

Letting out an annoyed huff, she turned to help him set the table, realizing that no matter what she would say, he wouldn't budge. "You are being completely unreasonable Lucas. I have a family Lucas. I'm not a poor stray cat."

"I am aware. Your family may join us if they'd like."

She nodded. "They can't today though. Grandmas on vacation and my mom's at the diner."

Ignoring her, he told her to sit, and reluctantly she obeyed.

Dinner was nice, she supposed. It would have been better if it was her real family, but Lucas was entertaining. They spent most of their time insulting each other and making up nicknames for each other, and coming up with strange inside jokes that no one would really understand but them. Not to mention they spent a lot of time throwing chicken across the table, and trying to get food out Maya's hair. And it was safe to say that they had a very good time.

It was also probably one the biggest meals that Maya had eaten in a long time, and maybe she was a bit happy that Lucas came. "It was amazing Lucas."

"I am a good cook, aren't I?"

"Don't flatter yourself cowboy."

"I don't know Maya...it was a pretty good meal."

"Yes Lucas. Amazing and made by someone else." she said picking up one the empty containers. "Ya know, I've never heard of someone eating Chinese food on Thanksgiving."

Tossing the containers into the trash, he smiled. "You never hear of two, may I add, _very_ different teenagers spending their thanksgiving trading insults and throwing food at each other either...but it happens."

He never did tell her why he came or why he wasn't in Texas, but she decided to let the mystery live on, and perhaps she would ask him another day.

 **The end**


End file.
